


Field trips and chaos

by The_anime_devil



Series: AD's unnecessary crossovers [1]
Category: Supernatural, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Ahahah bullshit, Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, I hope I used that tag right, More tags!, No beta we die like Oda, Self-Indulgent, Supernatural x Bungo stray dogs x Ace of the Diamond, You'll see later, ability users, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, but for now, crack fic?, no beta we die like men, supernatural x bungou stray dogs, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_anime_devil/pseuds/The_anime_devil
Summary: The Winchesters are contacted by a very tired Japanese government official, trying to deal with a very troublesome case. Meanwhile, a coincidental schedule lands some high schoolers in the wrong place at the wrong time. Will everyone survive?
Relationships: Dazai Osamu & Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Tsujimura Mizuki (Bungou Stray Dogs), Edogawa Ranpo & Kunikida Doppo (Bungou Stray Dogs), Hirotsu Ryuurou & Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Kunikida Doppo & Yosano Akiko (Bungou Stray Dogs), Sam Winchester & Tsujimura Mizuki (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Series: AD's unnecessary crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092419
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to hoping this isn't too bad! This is really just me being extremely self-indulgent, and trying to motivate myself to complete it by posting as I go so chapters may have different delays.
> 
> I'm working on writing multi chapters.  
> And if you aren't familiar with my writing style, it's very dialogue heavy most of the time.
> 
> Now some important notes on the story:  
> -bold means it's in Japanese, the difference is very important  
> -honorifics won't be used UNLESS it carries over when the character is speaking English, same with nicknames UNLESS it doesn't translate well or doesn't pack the same punch  
> -Personally, I find it annoying when people add one or two Japanese words to their otherwise English fic, so I avoided doing that unless I had no choice (see the point above)  
> -Characters skills speak English/Japanese based off canon knowledge and what I assume, and "-" and "..." are used to show trailing off and stumbling over words (I'm trying convey inabilities to speak Japanese without actually using Japanese and it's chaos)  
> -Some characters will be "there" but not really  
> -don't try to apply logic, it won't work I've tried  
> -Finally, I'm mostly going off memory so characters may be ooc or just completely wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters arrive in Yokohama, nothing else really happens.

“Oh thank god!” Dean sighed as the plane landed.

“Oh come on, it wasn’t that bad. You were very brave,” Sam laughed condescendingly. 

They’d just landed after 16 hours in the air on the way to Narita airport. The flight hadn’t been all that bad though, first class, courtesy of a secret department in the Japanese government. Not that Dean had noticed, he’d been too busy trying not to scream, which Sam had found absolutely hilarious. 

A few days ago, they’d received a call from a Japanese government official named Tsujimura who was contacting them on behalf of her boss. She didn’t tell them what department she was from, claiming it technically didn’t exist, and only told them there was a potential world ending threat. Just their kind of thing.

Apparently everyone knew who the Winchesters were if they were even remotely tied to the world of the supernatural.

“So, how do we get to Yoko… Yoko…”

“Yokohama?”

“That’s the place!” Dean snapped his figures, and a few people looked at them funny. Sam just shook his head.

“They got us train tickets, so you don’t have to worry about flying anymore. It’s supposed to be about an hour and a half by train, and they’re going to email the tickets once we get to the station.”

“So, we aren’t on a time limit?”

“I’m sure you can get food at the station,” Sam rolled his eyes, “let’s find it first.”

It took them a while, and Dean mostly whined about hunger the whole time, but they eventually found the JR Narita express. Dean ran off to grab food, while Sam took a seat and emailed Tsujimura about their arrival.

Not even a minute later, the tickets were sent in with a departure time of twenty minutes from then.

“Yo, she get-”

“Come on, we have to find platform four. It leaves in twenty minutes,” Sam said, grabbing his bag and heading off towards the nearest directory.

“Come on,” Dean groaned, shoving the last of his power bar down.

They rushed a little more than necessary, and made it with a few minutes to spare, which Sam used to steal a power bar from Dean. 

The platform was slightly busy, and someone was yelling, but they were finally able to sit down and take a break.

They’d gotten little sleep on the plane, with Dean in constant fear and Sam trying to learn basic communication and etiquette, so they were well beyond exhausted. Not to mention the jet lag from flying across the world and the overall ambiguity of their mission.

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, he saw Dean slowly nodding off and nudged him.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep yet,” Sam laughed.

“Screw you,” Dean mumbled.

The sound of rattling tracks had the boys standing and getting ready to board.

“ **Yosh** !”

They winced as someone’s yell flooded the tunnel.

“ **Shut up Bakamura** !”

“ **Ow** !”

Sam sighed, “God I hope they don’t board the same cart as us.”

“You and me both. I, for one, would like to sleep.”

They entered the cart and took seats as far back as possible.

“That’s not frowned upon, right?” Dean asked, turning to Sam.

“I don’t think so, from what I could find it’s actually a sign of hard work.”

“Good.”

Closing his eyes, Dean settled in for a short nap knowing Sam would poke him in a half hour so they could switch. It was something they’d decided on during the flight so they wouldn’t miss their stop.

“ **Remember, keep your voice down.** ”

“ **Why are you looking at me!** ”

“ **Because your the only one stupid enough to start yelling on a train** .”

“ **Wha-** ”

“ **Miyuki, don’t get him started.** ”

Sam looked up from his phone, over the seat, and frowned.

“Please tell me it’s not-”

“Yup.”

Dean poked his head around the seat to see the rest of the cart.

“Shit.”


	2. The case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are briefed by Ms. Tsujimura on the way to meet their "employer".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first fandom has been revealed! Or... technically both additional fandoms were hinted at last chapter, did you catch them?
> 
> Anyways, I'm posting irregularly so you don't start expecting regular updates... sorry. But you'll be happy to know I recently started chapter 5! I'll admit, it feels a bit rushed but this is a self-indulgent piece of bullshit so who cares!
> 
> On an unrelated note, I've been playing Ray's after ending on mystic messenger and I gotta say, I'm having fun.  
> And on a somewhat related note, I've been playing bungo stray dogs tales of the lost and I got the Christmas Dazai and Ango! Now I just need Oda and my favorite trio of strays is complete :)

“Okay, so we’re looking for…”

The Winchesters were standing outside the station in Yokohama, trying to figure out where to go. Tsujimura hadn’t told them where to meet, and she hadn’t responded to Sam’s emails since she sent the tickets. So they were looking for the nearest government building, and hoping for the best.

“Mr. Winchesters?” Someone called from behind them.

A young woman with strange hair, it was cyan, was standing before them. She smiled and bowed slightly.

“Yes, that’s us. Are you Ms. Tsujimura?”

She nodded. “Yes, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Please follow me.”

She led them out of the station to a car, and the three took a seat in the back. As soon as they were settled, the driver pulled away and she took out a file.

“A few weeks ago, we were made aware of what we believed to be an ability user. However-”

“I’m sorry, a what user?” Sam asked, looking through his folder.

Tsujimura stopped talking in surprise,and her brows furrowed.

“An ability user, someone with an unnatural power unique to them. Unless of course it’s passed on but that’s quite uncommon.”

“So like a witch?” Dean asked.

“I suppose.”

“I hate witches,” Dean grumbled.

“Have you never heard of ability users? I know there are some groups in the united states.”

“Really? We’ve never run into anyone,” Sam frowned, “Maybe they were posing as witches.”

Tsujimura said nothing, from what she’d heard, it wasn’t entirely impossible the Winchesters had simply never realized who they’d encountered. They didn’t seem to be the most observant people, the “Supernatural” books made that obvious.

“Now, about why you were called here. We believed  Mr. Akira to be an ability user, however after further investigation that didn’t seem to be the case. After unsuccessful attempts to contact local hunters, we looked for the next best thing.”

“And that was us?”

“Yes.”

“Not that we aren't grateful for this opportunity, but aren’t the British Men of Letters practically next door?”

“Ah, yes. They…” she looked thoughtful for a second, “don’t like us much.”

“Join the club,” Dean laughed, and Tsujimura smiled.

“Sakaguchi-senpai will answer your questions when-”

“ **Tsujimura-san, we’re here.** ”

“Ah! Please.” She waved the boys to the door. “We’re here.”

She took the files from the boys, and thanked the driver as they stepped out. They were standing in front of a tall government building. Tsujimura joined them on the curb, and led them inside. 

It was exactly what you’d assume a government building to look like. Marble floors, lots of security, and dark walls. Tsujimura led them through security and into an elevator where she swiped a card and pushed the button for the second lowest floor.

The only sound was the whirling of the elevator as the boys watched the numbers descend.

_ Ding _

“ **Senpai! The Winchesters are here.** ”

The room they’d entered was covered in monitors on the wall across from them, with multiple panels and desks covered throughout. The room was split in two by a platform which they were on, and in the center of the platform was a chair where a man sat hunched over a laptop.

“ **Thank you Tsujimura. Please go finish you report.** ”

“ **Yes!** ”

He stopped typing, and pushed up his glasses as he turned to the brothers. Meanwhile, Tsujimura descended to another desk and began to work.

“Sam and Dean Winchester, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He approached them, with a hand outstretched. “My name is Ango Sakaguchi, and I am an assistant counselor for Japan’s special division for unusual powers. I look forward to working with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh, still as dialogue heavy as ever. I've actually only seen the bungo stray dogs anime and read up until where the anime stopped in the manga. So I had to use Tsujimura's wiki page. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and come back soon for the next chapter. It should come out in a few days... sorry for the posting schedule.


	3. The Agency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick look at what the agency has been up to, and a cameo from the mafia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha! Chapter 3, and I think some of the continuity regarding the bad guy goes out the window. I had to keep changing it and I misplaced some of the information... so ya. But it should still be understandable.
> 
> The third and final show is introduced next chapter, so feel free to leave some guesses as to what it is.

Sighing, Kunikida pushed his glasses up and glanced at the time. Half past eight and, to no one's surprise, no Dazai. Normally it wouldn’t be a problem, well that’s not quite true, but the entire agency had been working their buts off with almost no sleep for the last few days trying to track down an ability user.  While finding information on him wasn’t hard, actually finding him was harder. It was almost as if he didn’t exist.

So here he was, on day three of an investigation, running on six hours of sleep. And that wasn't six hours last night, no, it was six hours combined through the past few days. He’d been taking an hour of sleep, and four naps throughout the day. The only other people who’d had as little sleep as him were Yosano and Fukuzawa, as they’d all insisted the younger members needed at least six hours a night. No one was sure how much Dazai had been sleeping, he ran off so often they’d started to assume he was hiding to sleep.

“ **Kunikida,** ” Yosano called, “ **I’m doing a run, do you want anything.** ”

He yawned and rubbed his eyes. “ **Coffee, black.** ”

“ **I never thought I’d see the day** ,” she laughed. “ **Alright, Tanizaki should be back from surveillance soon. Let him know he can sleep in the infirmary.** ”

She waved back at him as he left.

Tanizaki had spent the night watching a potential hideout for the ability user.

They hadn’t been able to gather much other than the user was a young msn with brown hair. He also didn’t seem to be killing everyone, which is why it’d taken them so long to catch on. Some people went missing, and some turned up with their throats ripped out. The victims themselves didn’t seem to have much of a connection, other than a few had done jail time for things like grave desecration and theft. What was even stranger was that Ranpo hadn’t been able to solve the case.

He let out another long sigh, and rested his face in his hands. Another dead end.

Why wasn’t the government getting involved?

As he continued to ponder where to look next and what they’d do if Tanizaki found nothing, a crunch beside him caught his attention.

Ranpo had put down a bag of chips beside him, and continued on to his desk, not saying anything. Kunikida frowned.

“ **Ranpo, please don’t leave your snacks just lying around the office.** ”

“ **It’s not mine** .” Ranpo shrugged, opening a bag of gummies to snack on.

Smiling, Kunikida opened the bag.

“ **Thank you.** ”

***

“ **Agh! It’s the tenth death this week, why hasn’t the agency stopped it yet?** ” Chuuya yelled as he received news of yet another dead informant.

“ **Perhaps they cannot find the culprit,** ” Hirotsu shrugged.

“ **It’s their job!** ”

The two had just left a meeting with Mori and Kouyou to discuss a plan of action. 

Out of ten deaths in the last week, three had been mafia informants, one had been a low ranking member, and the others had been tied to them somehow whether it be friends or family.  And those weren’t counting the few missing, presumed dead.

“ **And now because of their incompetence, we have to get involved.** ”

“ **Aww, Chuuya. Is that really such a bad thing?** ” An annoyingly familiar voice practically sang from down the hall.

Leaning against the wall by the elevator, stood Dazai. He had his usual annoying smile, and was waving at his ex-partner.

“ **Mackerel** ,” Chuuya hissed, “ **don’t you have work to do? Or are you looking to die?** ”

“ **Sadly, not today. I’m here to talk to Mori, about the recent string of deaths.** ”

“ **Well we haven’t found anything. If we had, our people wouldn’t be dying. And if your people could do their damn jobs right-** ”

“ **And what have you been doing, hm?** ”

Chuuya just scowled, he had a point. He hadn’t done anything to try and find the culprit, so he really had no place to criticize. Especially since he had a feeling it wasn’t a very straight forward case. 

“ **If it makes you feel better,** ” Dazai shrugged, folding his hands behind his head and walking towards the meeting room where Mori and Kouyou were, “ **it doesn’t seem to be an attack on the mafia.** ”

Leaving Chuuya and Hirotsu in the hall, he entered the meeting room.

Mori and Kouyou were sitting quietly sipping tea at the head of the table, and Dazai stood at the other end.

“ **Dazai, we’ve been expecting you** .” Kouyou smiled over her cup.

“ **Ane-san, nice to see you again.** ”

“ **Dazai, Fukuzawa said you had something regarding the recent deaths?** ” Mori hummed, lowered his cup and linked his hands in front of him.

“ **Yes. We don’t think we’re looking for an ability user. These recent deaths are only the latest in a string of nearly thirty, starting last week. The agency has been unable to find any solid leads, which is why I’m here… The president proposes we work together to find this killer. Ability user or not, they are dangerous and causing problems that affect everyone.** ”

“ **And what makes you think we’ll agree to this arrangement?** ”

“ **Because as chibi said, if you’d found the culprit, the killings would have stopped.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your enjoying this, it took me forever to decided on the baddy.
> 
> I think I have two or three more chapters to write, just based off where the story is right now, but I haven't sat down to write anymore yet. So it might have an actual delay between chapter 5(?) and 6, and not just me not posting them day after day.
> 
> Also, I gotta say my writing got really bad. I'm not saying I was super good when I first started, but compared to my older oneshot book and even my ace attorney oneshots from over the summer, it got horrible after I took a break. I stopped writing for about a month (end of august to about middle of October I think) because of burnout and school was starting, and I can barely write a coherent fanfic now.


	4. Field trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seidou first string is in Yokohama for a set of away games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! First off Merry Christmas and or happy holidays!
> 
> Secondly, the final crossover has been revealed! This is my Christmas gift to all of you. I'd also like to thank the person who left a comment on the last chapter and everyone who leaves kudos, it makes me happy to know someone else enjoys my bullshit random ideas.
> 
> See the end for some actual writers notes on this final addition to the crossover.

“ **So tired** ,” Furuya grumbled as the team finally arrived at the hotel.

They were in Yokohama for a set of away games, and had just finished their first four. Only the first string had come, as trying to get the whole team on a train would have been too much and why take a bus when you can take a train.

“ **You really need to work on your stamina,** ” Miyuki laughed. “ **You only pitched a game.** ”

“ **While I do agree with Miyuki about your stamina, they were fairly long innings** .”

The team entered the small lobby, and huddled in a corner while Kataoka went to check them in.

“ **What about me Chris?** ” Sawamura yelled with his usual lack of volume control.

Both the receptionist and the coach glared at him.

“ **Sorry** .” He laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“ **You need to work on your batting, you can’t bunt forever. You also gave up quite a few hits.** ” Chris said, not looking up from the score book he and some of the other third years were looking over.

Sawamura opened his mouth to start whining, only to receive a head chop from Ryousuke.

“ **Ahem,** ” the coach cleared his throat from behind them, “ **we’re on the second floor, four people per room with the exception of room 206 with Chris, Yuki, Isahiki, Tanba, and Miyuki. Room 210 is Shirasu, Kodata, Tanaka, and Endou.** ” The players began to pick up their bags and arrange themselves in groups. “ **Sakai, Kusunoki, Higasa, and Yamazaki have room 209, and 208 is for Masuko, Kuramochi, Kawakami, and Miyauchi. You three,** ” Kataoka turned to the first year trio, “ **Are with Kominato. Room 207.** ”

“ **Lucky me.** ” Ryousuke sighed, glaring at the rest of the team as they stifled laughter.

“ **You have ten minutes before we leave for dinner. Don’t be late.** ”

“ **Yes sir,** ” they all said, before rushing off to the stairs.

As they left, Kataoka let out a long sigh as he contemplated whether this was a bad idea or not. The away game would be a good experience for the first years, and it wasn’t often they participated in games outside of Seidou, but after the train ride he wasn’t sure he could handle them.

Between Sawamura’s constant yelling, and the worrisome snickers coming from Miyuki and Kuramochi, there was no doubt this trip would have a few bumps.

“ **Excuse me, sir?** ”

Kataoka opened his eyes to find a young man standing in front of him.

“ **Can I help you?** ”

“ **Yes, do you know where-** ”

  
  


***

“ **Huh?** ” Jun frowned as him and Tetsu re-entered the lobby

The lobby was empty, safe for the receptionist behind the counter.

As everyone else exited the stairwell, they all became similarly confused. The coach would have told them if they were supposed to go to the restaurant themselves.

“ **Maybe he went to the bathroom. We should wait.** ”

“ **Has boss abandoned us?** ” Sawamura asked, a little louder than necessary but careful not to shout.

“ **Please, if he was going to abandon anyone it would just be you,** ” Miyuki sighed, rolling his eyes.

“ **What! Why?** ”

“ **Eijun,** ” Haruichi grabbed his shoulder so he wouldn’t attack Miyuki, “ **he’s just joking. The coach wouldn’t abandon anyone… even if it is tempting sometimes,** ”Haruichi murmured the last part, just loud enough for his brother to hear.

They took seats in the lobby, and began to wait. After a few minutes Tetsu’s phone started ringing. From the one sided conversation, they figured it was Kazuyoshi, the teacher in charge of the baseball club and the second chaperon of this trip.

“ **We’re just waiting for coach, he wasn’t in the lobby when we came down.** ” Tetsu frowned in confusion, and everyone stopped to listen to him. “ **Alright, someone will go check. Room 205?** ”

Chris waved at him, before heading back up stairs with Jun to check on Kataoka. Tetsu didn’t bother hanging up, at this point something didn’t seem right and he felt better having a familiar voice on the line.

The two third years came back down not long after, shaking their heads, and Tetsu relayed the message. They spoke for a little while longer before hanging up, and Tetsu turned to them.

“ **He’s going to try and call coach again, but he wants us to meet him at the restaurant.** ”

“ **Well, this trip just got a lot scarier.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, while the three way crossover had always been my original intention, as I was writing it Ace of the Diamond didn't seem to fit very well. Still, I wanted to put it in because I figured I could have some fun with it, and I have and am. But, I might go in and make another short story (three or four chapters, if not a one-shot) of just Bungo Stray Dogs x Supernatural.
> 
> Also note: there is no special reasoning behind the room groupings. In fact feel free to just ignore them as I changed what I was doing later and they became even less important.


	5. Detectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters arrive at the agency, and the Seidou boys worry about their coach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfffffff, there'll probably be three more chapters or so. Idk, my brain has been blegh lately. Nothing much to say about this chapter, although i would like to thank anyone who has left a like, comment, and the two people who bookmarked this story.

“Dude, this is definitely the place,” Dean laughed, looking up at the large building wrapped around the corner of the street.

Sam looked up from his phone at the number of the side of the building.

“Yup, second floor. There should be a sign.”

Together, they took the stairs up and poked around the hallway.

“It looks like a private eyes off.” Dean had the giddiest smile on his face. Sam had to admit it was nice. “Found it.”

Dean stopped in front of a door with translucent glass and a gold sign that read  _ Armed Detective Agency _ .

He reached out to knock when the door opened, and a man almost bumped into them.

“ **Ah, sorry,** ” the man said, stepping to the side so they could enter the office.

It wasn’t pretty big, with two small blocks of desks facing each other with an aisle down the middle and a few rooms off to the right. On the left by the door was a small cubicle, probably for client meetings.

At the head of the room, across from the door, was a small desk with a young man lounging. He was wearing an outfit that almost reminded Sam of Sherlock Holmes, and was munching on something.

“ **Took you long enough,** ” he huffed, not bothering to look at the brothers. The few others in the room did however look up.

“Uh **h-hi?** ” Sam said, although it came out almost like a question. He’d tried his best to learn basic communication in the few days before their trip, and he didn’t have high expectations. “ **My… name is Sam Winchester** ,” he stopped for a second, and racked his brain for his next words. 

“ **M-My name is Dean Winchester,** ” Dean cut in, trying his best to copy his brother’s pronunciation.

The office returned to silence as the detectives looked between each other, and they started to worry they hadn’t actually introduced themselves.

“You suck,” the man in the Sherlock Holmes getup called, cupping his hands around his mouth.

“ **Ranpo!** ” A young woman, with a gold butterfly pin in her hair, snapped.

In turn “Ranpo” stuck his tongue out at her, before dumping the crumbs from his candy bag into his mouth.

A man with glasses stood up, and walked over to them extending his hand.

“Kunikida Doppo,” he said, and the brothers both shook his hand. “Sorry about him. That’s Yosano-sensei,” he pointed to the young woman who waved, “we’ve been expecting you.”

“Really?”

“Uhuh,” Yosano nodded, “Sakaguchi-san told us they were sending help for our case.”

“Here,” Kunikida motioned to a set of couches, “have a seat.”

***

“ **Sensei!** **What did they say, are they going to look for coach?** ” Sawamura yelled the minute Kazuyoshi returned to the hotel.

They’d canceled their away game for obvious reasons, and Kazuyoshi had called the school the night before. 

After Kataoka hadn’t picked up, they’d gone to the police. The officer they’d spoken too had said there was nothing much they could do, but instead directed them to a detective agency that specializes in strange cases.

After all, someone disappearing in the span of ten minutes with no witness or trace was pretty strange.

“ **Yes.** ” He watched the boys let out a deep breath and start to relax, they were really worried for their coach. “ **Apparently there have been a few similar cases. But they don’t know how long it will take, which brings up the current most important point. We’re going back to Seidou today.** ”

“ **What?** ” Kuramochi asked. “ **But we can’t just leave coach!** ”

Kazuyoshi sighed, and went to answer, before he was cut off by Tetsu.

“ **Why are you arguing, there isn’t anything we can do,** ” he said. But everyone could tell even he wasn’t so sure. “ **I’m sure this agency will do everything it can, all we can do is trust them.** ”

“ **Exactly. Now go get your things, we’ll grab lunch and then catch the train.** ”

***

“Seeeee, and you said it would be too hard to grab him.”

“You got lucky.”

“We gonna turn him, or eat him?”

_ Thwack _

“We wait for the boss, dumbass. Although he could be useful in dealing with those  _ detectives _ , they’ve been awfully snoopy lately.”

“Hmph, fine. But I still vote we turn him, could use him as bait too... So much young blood, hehe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, Happy new year!  
> Next, Bungo Stray Dogs Wan comes out the 21st of January! yay! And I'm kind of starting another project for Bungo stray dogs based off my most recent tumblr post about the three soukoku generations.


	6. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seidou team doesn't want to leave the coach, mean while the Winchesters and agency hold a meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finished the fic almost an hour after posting the previous chapter? This girl! So, ya. One chapter a day for the next two or three days (I forget) and then it's done. Honestly I had fun writing this, I hope you all found some enjoyment in it.

“ **We aren’t really leaving, right?** ”

“ **Eijun… there isn’t anything we can do.** ”

“ **He’s right you know. Besides, if we stayed, sensei would have to worry about us not getting kidnapped,** ” Ryouske said, continuing to fold his things. He stopped and turned to Furuya. “ **Stop dozing off.** ”

Furuya startled awake and looked around confused for a second before zipping up his bag.

“ **I’m going to wait in the lobby, don’t forget anything.** ”

With a wave, Ryousuke left the first years alone. He made his way down the stairs and found most of the team already there.

Taking a seat with the other third years, Chris was the first to speak.

“ **So… should we be worried?** ”

“ **It’s Sawamura,** ” Kuramochi said, rolling his eyes and leaning back, “ **of course we should be worried. Whatever he does is going to be stupid.** ”

“ **Kuramochi’s right, while I don’t think he’s smart enough to come up with a plan, he’s definitely dumb enough to try and find coach.** ”

The group fell silent. None of them wanted to leave without at least knowing the coach was safe, but they weren’t as stupid as Samuara. They wouldn’t jump head first into a possibly dangerous situation without a plan.

“ **So how are we going to slip away?** ” Miyuki was the first to ask, and everyone looked at him in surprise. “ **What? We all agree doing that if we leave we’ll regret it, and we all agree without some form of a plan this is stupid. So, let's come up with a plan.** ” He shrugged.

“ **Sensei knows we don’t want leave, he won’t let us out of his sight. Especially Sawamura. Not to mention going after coach is stupid and we’ll get in trouble,** ” Nori said, trying to be the voice of reason. He could already see the third years start to consider Miyuki’s idea.

“ **Then don’t join us,** ” Jun said.

***

“ **So, in conclusion, the Winchesters believe we’re looking for a nest of vampires.** ”

Atsushi raised his hand.

“ **Vampires? So we need to put a stake through their hearts?** ”

“ **No, apparently in order to kill a vampire you need to cut it’s head off. Also, since our goal is to save as many people as possible, we can’t kill anything with fangs. There’s a way to turn new vampires back as long as they haven’t had any human blood. So until we can be sure that the vampire is beyond saving, your goal is to subdue them.** ”

“Do we know where they are?” Dean asked.

The brothers were sitting in the back of the meeting room trying to follow along with the presentation through pictures and the few words they understood. Sam had made a note to try and learn the basics of more languages, for future reference.

“Ranpo should be able to use his ability, now that we know more.”

He looked at the president who nodded and asked Ranpo to find out where the vampires were hiding.

With a groan of annoyance, Ranpo pulled out his glasses and put them on.

Everyone waited quietly while he looked at the map, and pointed at an old train station.

“ **There.** ”

***

“ **Sensei! Can we use the bathroom?** ” Tetsu asked when they arrived at the station.

There was half an hour until the train showed up.

“ **All of you?** ” He asked, raising an eyebrow. Not that he thought Tetsu was planning something, but it was strange timing.

“ **Well we don’t want to have to go on the train.** ” The rest of the team nodded in agreement.

Kazuyoshi sighed before saying, “ **Alright, but I’m going to be just outside.** ”

“ **Hai!** ”

Together, they went to the first bathroom they could find. 

“ **You don’t need to go?** ” Kazuyoshi asked, noticing a few people hadn’t gone into the bathroom.

“ **We don’t need to go. We’ll try later.** ”

***

“ **Hurry up idiot!** ” Kuramochi yelled at Sawamura through the stall.

“ **Why, we have time before the train,** ” he grumbled.

“ **Ya but the others can only keep sensei distracted for so long.** ”

“ **What?** ” Haruichi asked, throwing out his paper towel.

“ **You didn’t really think we were going to leave coach, did you?** ”

“ **Ya, so hurry up.** ”

Together, they poked their head out to find Kazuyoshi talking with the other boys with his back turned to the door. Taking a deep breath, they walked out as casually as possible and as quickly as possible.

Once they were out of site, they stopped to talk.

“ **I thought you weren’t coming,** ” Jun smirked at Nori.

“ **Well someone has to be the voice of reason so you don’t get killed. Now, how are we supposed to find coach?** ”

“ **We find the agency and follow them,** ” Miyuki said.

“ **Umm…** ” Haruichi started, “ **How are we supposed to do that?** ”

Silence fell over them as they realized their problem. Just because they tried to plan, doesn’t mean they did it right.

“ **Dazai! Leave the poor woman alone!** ”

“ **Waa, Kunikida~ your no fun.** ”

“ **Problem solved.** ” Chris shrugged.

“ **Let’s go,** ” Miyuki said, waving for the group to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been reading Bungou Stray Dogs 55 minutes, it's awesome and I would love to see it animated. Speaking of animated, 20 days until Bungo Stray Dogs Wan! And "Tales of the Lost" has a new years event going on right now and I love Yumeno's card!
> 
> Anyways, I don't have much to say today. Love you all! Oh! But I think people are a little ooc, should I have put that in the first note?


	7. Death wish?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seidou has no self preservation skills, and Sam and Dean still don't know japanese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title is: The Seidou boys have no self preservation skills.
> 
> Anyways, second last chapter... yay!

“The access tunnel should be up a head,” Kunikida said, dragging dazai behind him.

The partners were to provide backup for the Winchesters if needed, and help any possible hostages.

“Thanks. Oh- and uh…” Sam went fishing in the small bag for something. “Here. If we come across anyone who’s been turned, that’ll turn them back.”

“Assuming they haven’t eaten anyone yet,” Dean grumbled.

“We can only hope for the best.” Dazai shrugged, and the Winchesters looked at him in surprise. “What? It’s too much effort to speak english continuously.”

Kunikida practically threw him into a corner by a chain link fence and gate, and he Let out a small yelp.

“ **You could’ve helped me translate for the others.** ” He scowled.

“ **Where’s the fun in that!** ”

As Kunikida opened the gate to the tunnels, Dazai watched a group of young boys out of the corner of his eye. They were standing around by one of the ticket booths, and every so often someone would look over at them.

There were nine of them.

***

“ **Stop looking idiots,** ” Nori hissed as Kuramochi looked back over at the detectives.

They were huddled up waiting for the detectives to leave so they could follow. Though they weren’t sure how they’d go through the gate if they locked it behind them. But that was a problem for late- Oh it was open.

“ **Hey they’re going,** ” Jun said, and almost everyone turned in unison. “ **Don’t all look at the same time!** ” He snapped.

“ **Looks like they left it open,** ” Chris informed them, watching over Furuya’s head.

“ **Y’know maybe we should just head back…** ” Haruichi said. “ **I mean, whatever took coach has to be really strong. Aniki was right, we’d just get in the way.”**

“ **No one asked you to come. Stay here if you want, but we should go now before they get too far ahead.** ”

Even with the offer to stay, they all followed Ryousuke through the gate. 

As they looked down the dark tunnel, they could see two faint beams of light moving further and further away. Chris and Ryousuke, one of the tallest and shortest respectively, turned their phone light on and set it as dim as they could. With little light, they followed the distant beams down the old tunnel.

It wasn’t long before they vanished, and Chris moved his light from the ground to the wall watching for a door.

***

“They're too uncoordinated to be hunting us,” Dean said, as they made their way down the tunnel.

He would occasionally look behind them at their pursuers, while Sam and Kunikida led the way with flash lights.

“They look like kids,” Dazai hummed. No one was really sure why he’d come along. “ **Bet you they’re looking for their coach,** ” he said to Kunikida.

“What’d he say?”

“A man reported his missing colleague, a high school coach, the other day. Dazai thinks they,” he nodded behind them, “are his students.”

“Great,” Dean grumbled. “So chances of them leaving, even if we give them the talk, are almost zero.”

“Probably.” Sam shrugged as they came to a door. “But we should try before we head in, turn off the lights.”

They watched in silence as one of the faint lights began moving along the wall. Maybe watching for a sign or another way in? 

When the front light nearly reached them, they turned their lights back on dead ahead.

The group of boys winced, and some covered their mouths to stop from screaming.

Kunikida let out a deep sigh. “ **Turn around and head back to your teacher, now, and I won’t have to call the police for trespassing.** ”

Dazai could tell he was trying to stay as quiet as possible. They really should have confronted them earlier, away from possible danger.

“ **But we want to save our coach!** ” A boy with dark brown hair and gold eyes, what an odd color, yelled. 

His friends turned to him and a few gave him a small kick. Meanwhile, the adults could hear noise from the other side of the door as someone approached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really to say... have a good day?
> 
> Actually, the new tales of the lost cards are cute... especially Yumeno's! Also I'm rewatching Kuroko no basket... hehe! Fun fact: Aomine and Oda share the same VA as Aizawa from my hero, and Himura and Chuuya share their Japanese VA! And Dazai and Atsumu Miya from Haikyuu, and Tanijro and the seagull looking dude from kamomedai (I forget his name) in Haikyuu.


	8. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Journey comes to an end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pffff, these chapter titles suck but whatever. Also, this chapter (and subsequently the whole story) ends rather abruptly because I had no idea how to end it... whatever I had fun writing it! See the end for a quick question. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

As the footsteps behind the door grew louder, a slight panic fell over the adults. Nine civilians, nine  _ children _ to protect. Even if they escaped with no physical injuries, they would have to watch them kill the vampires rather violently. Not to mention the potential that their coach was dead or turned.

“ **Go, now,** ” Kunikida hissed.

“ **Huh?** ”

The door began to open, and the Winchesters moved to hold it shut.

“ **Go!** ” Kunikida raised his voice and waved for them to leave.

Their eyes widened, before they started running back the way they came. How far had them come from the access point? Nori stumbled, having been pushed closer to the tracks as they’d unconsciously drifted apart, and had barely been caught by Jun. Everyone bumped into each other as they ran.

A loud crash came from behind them, followed by a bit of yelling.

***

“Shit,” both Winchesters yelled, as the door was kicked down.

They stumbled back, and Sam tripped as the door caught his foot.

Kunikida and Dazai, who had positioned themselves with machetes by the door, both swung at the first thing that came out. Unfortunately, their estimate of where the head would be was oof and the machetes became lodged in the vampire's chest. However, the brief hesitation allowed the brothers to get back up and draw their own machetes.

Dean cut down the giant vampire, and the two detectives pulled theirs out as he fell.

“ **Looks like they ran,** ” Kunikida said between pants.

“Hey, the kids are gone,” Sam said.

Kunikida opened his mouth to say that he’d just said that, before realization dawned on him and he closed his mouth.

“Everyone okay?” Sam asked.

“Yup, let’s go.” Dazai nodded towards the door, and Kunikida and Sam picked up their flashlights.

The minute the light passed the now empty doorway, they were charged. They didn’t even have time to fight back, they were pinned to the group in second. Sam fell back and hit his head on the track. His vision went black for a second before he began to struggle against the vamp trying to rip his throat out.

The other three weren’t fairing much better, Dazai was trying to kick his attacker off while Kunikida tried to grab at a pre-prepared page. Dean, who’d been distracted by his brother flying towards the track, was struggling to regain control.

They were all helpless when another vampire ran out of the room towards where the kids had run.

“ **Dazai! What do we do?!** ” Kunikida yelled. 

“ **I don’t kno-** ”

The head of the vampire above him flew off to the side and the body slumped into Dazai. Everyone froze in surprise, before the Winchesters and Kunikida took control back and grabbed at their weapons. Meanwhile, their savior ran off towards the last vampire.

***

“ **Where the hell did we come in?** ” Kuramochi yelled.

“ **I swear it wasn’t this far before,** ” Tanba responded from somewhere in the group.

All of a sudden, Sawamura screamed and everyone stopped and turned to find him being grabbed by a young man with dagger-like teeth. He was smiling as he pulled Sawamura in, and opened his mouth. Ice cold fear ran through everyone’s bodies, and there were tears forming in Sawamura’s eyes. Everyone was far too scared to speak.

Suddenly, the monster was shoved forward and he let go of sawamura before being tackled to the side into the tracks.

As their shock and fear subsided, the third years pulled everyone together and stepped back so they were against the wall. It was too dark, and they were moving too fast, to really see much. But it was clear one of them, the one on top, was bashing the others head into the track.

They all looked away, and some even covered their ears to try and cover the squishing sound now coming from the fight.

“ **Hey! Are you kids all right?** ” The man who’d told them to run earlier, called. He was shining his flashlight at them, and without hesitation they ran towards him.

They hadn’t noticed the sounds and movement from the tracks stopped.

“ **The-Someone-** ” Everyone was speaking over each other in apnaic, pointing towards the track.

Dean, who’d followed Kunikida while Dazai helped Sam up and to a doctor, pointed his phone light to where the boys were pointing.

There, sitting over a body, was Kataoka Tesshin. His breath was heavy, as to be expected from the rather violent beating he’d just given, and he wasn’t looking at them.

Dean shifted his grip on his machete, and Kunikda moved in front of the boys slightly.

“ **Coach?** ” Tetsu called.

He raised his hand.

“ **Don-Don’t come closer. I can’t hurt you boys.** ” He didn’t turn around, still staring down the tunnel.

“Ask him if he’s been turned and if he’s eaten anyone,” Dean whispered to Kunikida.

“ **Did you ingest any of your captors blood?** ” Kunikida asked, and the kids gave him looks of disgust and confusion.

Kataoka let out a dry laugh, and Kunikida took that as a yes.

“ **Have you had any human blood since then?** ”

“ **Does it matter?** ”

“ **Coach…** ”

“ **We can turn you back.** ” Kataoka turned to look at him. “ **But only if you haven’t drunk any human blood.** ”

“ **No, I haven’t.** ”

***

“ **Kunikida** !” Dazai called from the empty platform, waving.

Kunikida frowned. “ **Why’s the platform empty? Where’s Mr. Winchester?** ”

“ **I figured the less people around the better, so I had the president have the police clear this platform out. I also had him send Yosano to take Sam, she says he has a bit of a concussion but he’ll live.** ”

“Where’s Sam?”

“Our doctor has him, don’t worry.” Dazai smiled and waved at Dean. “ **Who’s the big guy?** ”

“ **Kataoka Tesshin, the missing coach. He says there are more people, some turned and some not, back where we were. I’m going to get them, are you coming?** ”

“ **Yup!** ”

Kunikida made sure Dean was okay with the small group before him and Dazai made their way back to the track.

“ **By the way** ,” Dazai said, stopping, “Dean!”

“What?”

“Their teacher is waiting with the police on the next platform up. Just a heads up!”

***

“ **When they get back everyone one of you is getting a call home,** ” Kazuyoshi said for the hundredth time since the rest of the team had caved and told him where the others were. “ **And I guarantee the coach is going to give you some form of punishment as well.** ”

“ **I think a hundred laps would be a fair start.** ”

They all turned to the escalator to find Kataoka leaning against someone, with the rest of the team behind them.

“ **Coach!** ”

They all ran forward without really thinking, and awkwardly shuffled back again so everyone could get off the escalator. 

“Hey! Can we get a doctor?” Dean called out to no one in particular.

Yosano, the agency’s doctor, came over from an ambulance where Dean could see a few paramedics helping his brother.

“He’s fine,” Dean told her, “well mostly. Nothing you shouldn’t be able to handle.”

She laughed, and helped Dean ease Kataoka onto his feet and towards the ambulance.

Finally being able to stand up straight, Dean stretched back. His relaxation was cut off by a sudden yell.

“ **I have never, in my life, seen such a stupid idea. You were all incredibly lucky today, but that luck ends now! As soon as I get you all sat down I am calling the school, and they will be calling all of your parents. Not to mention-** ”

The team could see the police officers roping off the area quietly chuckling as Kazuyoshi continued to scold them.

“ **You nine need to thank those detectives and apologize to them before we leave. But… I am glad you're all safe.** ”

“ **We’re sorry!** ” The team said, bowing.

Meanwhile, Dean had taken a seat with his brother in the back of the ambulance.

“So, when do we leave?”

“Actually, apparently our payment is being able to take a vacation here for a week.”

“This week?”

“No, next year.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Hey! It was a valid question… How are you feeling?”

“Like I hit my head on a train track.”

“Yosano-sensei! Mr. Winchester! We have a few people on the other level who need treatment,” Kunikida called.

“Coming!”

***

“ **We’re sorry for any trouble we caused you!** ” The Seidou team said, bowing to the agency and Winchesters.

They were currently on their way to the train station, hopefully for the last time, and had stopped by the agency to say thank you. The Winchesters were there to write their reports for Ango.

“ **If you ever consider doing something like that again,** ” kunikida started, pushing up his glasses, “ **I sincerely suggest you go to the doctor to get your head checked.** ”

“Thank you, again,” Kataoka said, bowing to the Winchesters.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s what we do.”

“ **Bye!** ” They called as they left.

“Bye!”

“ **Bye!** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What tag did you find this story in? Just curious, was it from a Supernatural, Bungo Stray Dogs, or Ace of the Diamond tag?
> 
> Again, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! Even if it's just criticism.


End file.
